


We Met on a Week Day

by Bluewingeddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Bottom!Cas, Car Sex, Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Dirty Talk, First Dates, Fluff, Impala Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pillow Talk, Smut, Teacher!Dean, Top!Cas, almost, bisexual!dean, bottom!Dean, cas is a good dresser, gay!cas, making out the impala, sugary fluff, teacher!Cas, top!dean, wing woman charlie, youre seriously gonna get tooth ache from the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-12 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18000407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewingeddean/pseuds/Bluewingeddean
Summary: Dean is an elementary school teacher, Cas is new and will be teaching the class next door.





	1. Cas, if you want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m English so if I get something about American schools wrong I deeply appopogise but dean and cas aren’t gonna be spending a lot of time in the school ;)

“Abigail stop running!” Dean shouted across the classroom as he caught Hayden who nearly tripped over the table leg. “Mr Winchester?” A small voice came from behind him. He spun around on one foot and nearly nocked over a first grader. “Yes?”  
“When Is recess?” Dean sighed “alright listen up everybody” he clapped his hands so everyone fell into silence “so I don’t have to explain it again, recess is at ten thirty which is in fifteen minuites so stop asking!”  
“But I’m bored.” A little girl called May whined.  
“I don’t make the rules kid.”  
Meg, his support teacher was on the other side of the classroom sat with a group of six year olds, sticking tissue paper to their ‘topic’ book. They were currently learning about space and he had set them a task of trying to make an arts and craft galaxy in their books. He assumed this would make a quiet lesson so he could get on with marking their English books...boy was he wrong.   
“Don’t run with scissors! Meg!” Dean shouted as Hayden ran past Meg. She got up and chased after him to retrieve the scissors hearing a “Hayden no we don’t run with scissors! Hayden! No come- HAYDEN!”  
Suddenly he heard a knock at the door and turned around to see Mrs Mcloud, the principle standing in the doorway. She was wearing a long, black dress and her red hair was pinned up in a fashionable do. She was always so extra and Dean pretended to hate it but really, he admired it.  
“Mrs Masters, mind watching the class for two seconds whilst I step out?” Meg nodded whilst she placed Hayden’s scissors into the scissor block.

Dean stepped out into the quiet hall, shutting the door and sighing. “Managing okay Mr Winchester?” Rowena smiled.  
“Arts and craft day.” He said hoping that would answer everything, It did and she gave him a quick smile before stepping aside. In all his stress he hadn’t even noticed the other man standing in the hall with them. “Dean Winchester, this is Castiel Novak and vice versa. Dean, this is the new teacher who will be teaching the class next door.”  
Castiel reached out his hand for Dean to shake and Dean took it. “Good look with THOSE kids man.” Dean laughed, then quickly glancing at Rowena who had a warning glare on her face. “I mean they’re great and all but crazy.”  
“As are all children.” This was the first time castiel spoke, he had a low rough voice which Dean was jealous of. In fact, he was jealous of everything, his fashion sense (a button up, grey waistcoat and dark pants) his hair and his perfectly un-perfec stubble. Oh and those piercing blue eyes.   
Dean and Rowena both gave a weak laugh at the same time. “Well yeah, I mean, obviously but I love kids.” He paused “that came out wrong..I’m not a perv.” Dean had no idea why he was flustered, he was never socially awkward.  
“I didn’t assume you were.” Castiel narrowed his eyes “until you said that just now.” It was silent for a while before castiel laughed. “I’m joking, kids are great.”  
“Okay well I’m going to go introduce Mr Novak to Mrs Bradbury now so I’ll let you get back to your class.” Rowena smiled and lead the man down the hall. ‘Yay’ Dean muttered under his breath.

-  
It wasn’t that Dean didn’t love his class, he did. They were like his mini family for a year. Sure, he’d already forgotten some of the quiet ones names but he remembered who they were when marking their books.   
There was Hayden, the one who was a little too jumped up on sugar.  
Abigail the hyperactive gymnast, daughter of the soccer mom and soccer dad who always baked and made drinks for sports day and soccer matches.  
May the tomboy who had to be told not to stand on chairs every five minuites (these kids had weird habits)  
Harry the one that was a bit too obsessed with kangaroos (seriously he knew every fact).  
And Maeve, the horse girl.

Those were just the main shouters in the class so they stuck in Deans head. Sometimes when he was trying to sleep he would hear Harry firing off kangaroo facts at him or Abigail screaming and doing cartwheels around the classroom. He tried to keep it chill and that was mostly to do with the fact that these children were not to be controlled. Up to a certain point,let’s say, they did what they wanted. He could get them to calm down easily but apart from the headaches, he wasn’t afraid of some fun.   
Until Abby nearly kicked him in the face. Dean clapped his hands “okay everybody quiet time for ten minuites.” After repeating himself a few hundred times the class eventually lowered its volume to a few mumbles and glue sticks hitting the table.  
He finally sank down in his chair and reached for their English books. “Mrs Masters, mind marking half of these? Craft day’s put me a bit off schedule.” She smiled and grabbed a handful of yellow books, taking them back to her own little desk at the back of the room.   
Dean smiled to himself, Meg was so helpful and caring with the children. Yes, outside of work and on the outside of her hard shell, she may seem cold but inside and in the classroom she was the warmest, sunniest face and was amazing with the children. They all looked up to her. Dean was surprised when he hadn’t caught attraction towards her and he had only thought of her as a friend.   
Just then, his phone pinged, causing a few children to raise their heads. Dean held up his phone to answer their silent question and they got back to work. It was Jess, his brothers Fiancée.  
It was a picture of Sam and their son, Jack, fast asleep on the couch. Both their mouthed hung open with the exact same face.  
Underneath a text read

[Like father, like son! Both of them have been going crazy today, I thought I got engaged, not had another kid!]

Dean laughed and started to text back his reply

[Still so happy for ya J, think of Sam and jack and multiply them both by 10... yeah that’s what I thought.]

He put his phone away and tried to stop himself from laughing at his own joke. He started to correct Maeve’s spellings... was dinosaurus a word? Probably not. He put an X next to it and write ‘dinosaurs. Please write out three times.’

[your class sound nice! Rough day?]

Dean opened the message before beginning to type.

[CRAFT day.]

[That explains it! Jacks woken up and wants me to take him to get nougat! Think we spoil him! Oh well, it’s Friday. Got to go, best of luck wit craft day!]

Dean put his phone away as the bell rang for recess. “Thank god, everybody! Out!” Dean laughed, shooting them away with his hands. Luckily it was the last break before they all could go home. Dean was dying to get home to watch the next episode of Dr Sexy. He really wanted to know about the secret relationship of the Doctor Amy Loveheart and Receptionist Jason Cross. The last episode had ended on a cliffhanger with Amy running down the hall shouting “wait, Jason, I need to tell you something I-“ and then the credits had come up and Dean all but screamed.  
Not that he would admit that to anyone. Dr Sexy was a secret addiction.

“Hey Dean.” Mrs Bradbury swung round the door, putting a whistle on Deans desk. “You’re on duty, I’ve got to go home. Dorothy’s gone into hospital.”

“Oh god, how come?”

“She’s just been feeling like...” Charlie scanned the room for any children before saying “shit. She’s just gone to have a blood test, we don’t think it’s too serious but I need to go.”  
Dean took the whistle and gave her a hug. “See you later Charlie.”  
She smiled weakly at Dean and walked away quickly.   
He exited the classroom and made his way to the door that lead to the playground. Immediately, he saw the new teacher walking ahead of him.   
“Dude.. er.. Mr Novak?” The man with the good fashion sense turned around as Dean caught up.   
“You lost?”  
“I don’t think so, well, I hope not. I’m on..duty?”  
“Oh no you’re not lost, I have duty too. We just need to watch the kids run around and do even more screaming then they do in the classroom.”

“Oh, I haven’t experienced much screaming. They’ve been nice.” Castiel smiled.   
“Oh, so you’ve started here already?” Dad nodded “well, not to put you off, cos I love em but watch out for that class.”  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well they made the last teacher, Mr Crowley go insane like.. literally. Screaming about being deserved to be loved or whatever.”  
“Sounds sad.”   
“Uh, yeah, course.” Dean had said it in a jokey way but obviously Cas was one of those nicey nicey people... not that there was anything wrong with that but it put a bit of pressure on Dean.

Castiel followed Dean round to the front where the play area was and turned to Dean. “May I call you Dean instead of Mr winchester when the children aren’t around? I don’t like feeling like a student anymore.” He laughed.  
“Sure castiel.”  
“Cas... if you want.”  
It was quiet again before Dean finally Said.  
“What I said before.. about that class. Fergus was already a bit moody. I can see you’re gonna do them great.”  
“You can tell?”  
“You look like the sorta person s’all.” Dean laughed.  
“Thank you Dean.”


	2. Brokeback Natural

Dean pulled up to school feeling more awake and happy than usual. This was mostly down to the fact that he had two coffees in him only an hour after waking up, but also because he had brought in a cowboy movie for the class to watch. This semesters theme was cowboys, whenever they had spare time from maths or English or science they would learn about cowboys. Dean’s favourite subject so far.  
He still had half an hour till the children arrived so he decided to get everything set up. Just as he was about to open the car door, a bike whipped past him. The Impala door flew open, almost knocking the cyclist over. “Woah, sorry man!” Dean shouted towards the bike racks. When he emerged from the shelter Dean realised it was Mr Novak.   
He jogged to catch up with him to walk towards the school together. “Hey.” Cas smiled at him. His smile was soft and warm and made Deans chest tingle a bit, because it was so friendly.  
“Do you like cowboys?” Dean randomly asked.   
“Excuse me?”  
“I’m just showing the kids a cowboy movie today because of the topic. Was just wondering if that was a good idea, I mean, how do you get your class to stay quiet?”  
Cas laugher “well, firstly, patience. I think I have one of those faces people listen to and secondly, admittedly the only cowboy film I ever watched was Brokeback Mountain.”  
Dean knew what Brokeback Mountain was. He had watched it. Oh.  
“Oh so you’re..?”  
“Gay? Yes I’m gay” Cas said, realising what Dean was hinting at “but I actually watched the movie by accident. I had a friend that was obsessed with cowboys, insisted that we go watch it at the cinema. Everyone got a big shock when the film started and my friend who knew I was gay wouldn’t stop staring at me.”  
Dean and cas chuckled as they opened the door. “I mean, it’s cool that you’re gay. I’m not gay but like I support tags and everything. Like if a gay guy was-“  
“Yes mr winchester,” Cas cut him off “I get it, you don’t hate my guts.” Then he winked and walked into his classroom.   
Well, that was great. Nearly knocking the new guy off his bike, talking about a movie which was essentially gay porn (which Dean obviously did not enjoy) and then acting weird because he found out he was gay.  
Now he had 20 minutes and nothing to do so he decided to text Charlie from her classroom.

[u ever watched Brokeback Mountain?]  
He just wanted to know he wasn’t alone with the people-who-aren’t-attracted-to-men-club.

[yeah lol, weird question? Do I need to know why you’re asking me this?]

Dean laughed to himself.

[but ur a lesbian lol]

[a film is a film. You don’t have to be attracted to whoever’s getting it on as long as it’s an interesting story :/ gay people watch straight people on tv all the time otherwise there would be nothing else to watch]

[sorry for invading you with my straightness. Also did you not get even like a little bit turned on by it? Asking for my straight friend we were watching it and he literally got a boner right next to me wtf]

[1. Lol 2.no, I’m a lesbian. 3. Your friend is not straight. 4. Whenever anyone says ‘asking for a friend’ they aren’t actually asking for a friend. Got anything to tell me bitch?]

[no seriously asking for a friend.]

[why are we talking about this anyway? Why not hi Charlie I brought you flowers and coffee and your my best friend and I appreciate you]

[sorry Charles,you’re like a sibling to me, so I treat you like one. I’ll try not to accidentally kick you down the stairs XD ]

 

Dean smiled but then realised, he had literally just told Charlie he got turned on watching gay dudes. If this got out....  
He bolted out of his classroom down the hall and burst into her room. She was sat with Dorothy at her desk, laughing at something on her phone.  
“Oh, hey Mrs Gale.”  
Dorothy looked up. “Are they serving breakfast at the cafe down the road yet? Asking for a friend.”  
“Ha ha very funny.” Dean rolled his eyes. “Are you doing ok?”  
“Getting by” she smiled.  
“So.” Charlie interrupted “which one? Heath or jake?”  
Dean put his middle finger up. “I just really like cowboys ok?”  
“Your secret’s Safe with us.” Charlie smiled “but... seeing as we ARE siblings, I dunno who we’ll I’m gonna keep that secret.”  
“Whatever.” Dean sighed and walked out.   
He heard laughter and shook his head. When he looked up Mr Novak was walking towards Charlie’s door. “Oh you don’t want to go in there.” Dean quickly said.   
“Why? I need to ask a favour.” Cas said, tilting his head in question.  
“Erm...” before Dean could think of an excuse Mr Novak opened the door.  
“Hello Castiel.” Charlie said smiling. Dean listened, no correction. Huh, special nickname privelages huh.

Suddenly, his phone buzzed with an email.

Sent: 07:44   
Sender: Mick Davies  
Group: Starshollow Elementary 

Subject: LETS GET SMASHED

____________  
If anyone is up for it, we should go get drinks tonight. Just broke up with my girlfriend and I hate everything. Cheer me up :) not in school today because I’m pissed. Love you   
\- mick

—-

That’s nice, Dean thought. He was sure it would be the talk of the staff room at recess.

He started typing his email in reply

Sent: 07:47  
Sender: Dean Winchester   
Reply: Mick Davies

________________  
Let’s do it! I’m in. 

 

A few more emails buzzed up

Charlie Bradbury: Me and dot say yasss, sorry about the gf

Rowena Mcloud: sure but please don’t use school email address to talk about getting drunk!

Castiel Novak: can’t, don’t have a car, sorry.

Mick Davies: wel find somewhere clowse??

Dean Winchester: I’ll drive ya. Though we may have to walk back if there’ll be drinking.

Castiel Novak: then yes, thank you Dean :)

 

—  
He got a text from Charlie 

[goos Samaritan? I was wondering why you brought up brokeback mountain. You know he’s gay right?]

Dean grunted. He wasn’t gay; people always assumed he was but he wasn’t.

[not gay. Shut up and yes I know, I talked about BBM with him this morning.]

The bell rang and students started flooding in. Dean quickly got excited to put on ‘The legend of the west horse gang’ it sounded like shit but it was cowboy shit.

“We’re putting on a cowboy movie guys settle down.” That did not settle them down and instead everyone started getting hyper.  
As soon as the movie started playing though, everyone was quiet. 

He tried to watch the movie but all he could think of was going to pick Cas up tonight. It would be a ten minute drive there and if they were walking back together, a 35 min walk back. He didn’t know why he was so excited. He put his boots on the desk and looked around to make sure no other kids were copying him.  
Maybe what Charlie said was true, maybe he was a little tiny bit gay.  
I mean, he’d been curious his whole life, him and Benny had done some experimenting (just kissing) in high school and that sort of felt good but he just assumed it was because it was KISSING.  
Then again, if they hadn’t have been interrupted by Sam, knocking on his bedroom door to say tea was ready, they would have probably gone further and Dean wouldn’t have minded that. Shit. Straight people don’t usually get boners over guys. Straight people wouldn’t consider letting dr sexy ram them into a mattress- ok not going there.

[charlie, help I think I’m gay. -D]  
[wait, no, I like chicks.- D]  
[ugh idk-D]

[Dean, you’re probably Bi lol.]

That would make sense. Kinda. Shit.


	3. It Was a Small Thing

Dean pulled up outside castiel’s texted address, they had exchanged numbers over email. He left the engine running and went up to the apartment building, texting Cas that he was here.  
He waited for a Minute before the well-dressed teacher opened the door, he was wearing a black button-up, rolled up to the elbows, and black jeans. Was he purposefully trying to make Dean have a ‘gay panic’?  
He’d heard Charlie use that phrase before and since everything clicked for Dean on bisexuality today, Dean decided he would at least embrace some of the culture. And part of embracing that culture had got to be admiring Castiel Novak. God, dr sexy didn’t come close In the look department and in the voice department? Cas won by a long shot. Now arms, they were a whole different category.  
Castiel’s forearms were on display due to the rolling up of the sleeves and they were sexy. Everything was really clicking into Dean’s head about the whole bisexuality thing, before, Dean would see an attractive guy and think he was only feeling jealousy of their looks or the urge to befriend them but no, it wasn’t that. He’d been thinking about it the whole way through the high school media studies quality cowboy movie.

First, he thought his first guy crush had to be Benny, but looking back further, it was Aaron. Then Micheal, then Benny. Benny was just the strongest crush he had ever had on a guy that had slipped past his understanding. They kissed, they grinded a bit but he would have let it go further if it got there. They were young and horny but fuck- son of a bitch was in love.  
Now, he had realised his attraction to Cas and apparently Dean’s dick was in love.  
“Uh, Dean?” Dean realised he’d just been staring at Cas and not speaking.  
“Sorry, in a trance, tired.” Dean tried to laugh. “Let’s go then.” And he spun on his door awkwardly to walk towards the car.  
“Dean.” Cas gasped “this is your car? She’s beautiful.” Dean grinned at two things, one, Castiel’s appreciation for Dean’s sexy vehicle and two, Cas called her ‘she’ with no prompt. It was a small thing but it made Dean’s head spin.

Cas got in and got comfortable on the leather whilst Dean started her up. “Oh shit.”  
“What?” Cas asked quickly.  
“Do you even know where we’re supposed to meet them?”  
Castiel smiled. “Ellen’s Bar. You didn’t get the email?”  
“Who reads emails outside of work?”  
“New employees who don’t wish to be sacked.”  
Dean laughed “trust me man,they won’t sack you, we’re desperate.”  
“I’m taking it that mr Crowley didn’t do particularly well with my class?” Castiel looked smug... and it was hot.  
“Well, you on the other hand appear to be handling it well.”  
Cas smiled to himself and looked out of the window, watching the street blur and lights dash in the speed. It was nice to drive at night.  
“Can I open the window?” Cas asked.  
Dean smiled and nodded as the other wound down the window and stuck their head out. The air smelled smokey and autumnal, even though it was late spring. He shut his eyes and let the breeze run over his face.  
“Jesus, you’re like a dog.” Dean laughed, Cas just ignored him and enjoyed the cold air. “Dude, you’re gonna mess up your hair.”

“Oh what a tragedy.” Cas said pulling his head back in “although, I never actually style my hair. I prefer the ‘sex hair’ look.” Dean couldn’t beleive he just said that, I mean, that’s what he was thinking but omg.  
“Heh, yeah that’s what the ladies like... or guys.”  
“And what do you like in a guy, Dean?” Cas asked nonchalantly.  
Dean spluttered. Acted casual. Failed.  
“Uh, I told you I’m not gay not that-“  
“There’s anything wrong with that.” Cas finnished for him “I know, but we have gaydar.”  
Dean scoffed “oh really, well your ‘gaydar’ is wrong this time, sorry bud.”  
“That and when you saw me, you got a boner.”  
“One, they just happen sometimes, two, why were you looking?!”  
Cas just laughed. “Okay, one, you’re not fifteen and two, boners are kinda easy to spot when I can see you’re whole body in my vision.  
“Okay, I’m horny. I said it, but still not gay. Like I could go for anything right now.”  
“So you just also admitted that you don’t get any action.”  
“Okay okay shut up.” Dean laughed “I’m a bit gay inspector goole. Leave me alone.”

“Case closed. And my question is still not answered.”  
“What?”  
“What do you go for in a guy.”  
“Well I’ve actually never ‘gone for’ a guy before, there was Benny but... anyway ‘nother story for another time. Maybe blue eyes, dark hair. Nice forearms.” Dean took his eyes off the road for a second so he could obviously show Cas he was looking at his arms.  
“You like my forearms.” Cas raised his eyebrows.  
“I like nice forearms, like I said.”  
“Are you flirting with me Mr Winchester?” Cas gave Dean a cocky smile.   
“Is it working?”  
“Maybe.” They had pulled up in the parking lot of Ellen’s Bar and were just staring at each other now.   
“Just to be clear, I usually go for green eyes, brown hair and a sexy outfit.” Cas said,crowding Dean’s personal space.   
“Hey, you’re the one with the smart clothes. And rolling up your sleeves, what were you trying to do to me?”  
“Oh please, I’ve been dying to pull your hot leather jacket off you ever since this morning, it was all I could think about. And I shouldn’t have started my day off talking to a hot guy about brokeback mountain.” He said with a laugh. “Luckily, since I’m not a weirdo l, I refrained myself from dwelling on the subject whilst teaching.”

“Yeah well, that stupid waistcoat of yours? So hot.”  
“Wow.” Cas smiled “we really have a thing for clothes. Then he closed the gap even further and pressed their lips together, Dean’s hands went straight to cas’ thighs as he pulled him down with him.


	4. Like He’d Got Exactly What he Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t been posting on this, I didn’t give it up I swear I’ve just been busy. I’m going to try and get this fic finished although you know as much as I do about where it’s headed! I know there will be smut ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER BEWARE

Now Castiel was lying on top of him, dean tried not to look too freaked out or excited as this was the closest he’d ever got to a guy since experimenting with Benny in high school.  
“Wait!” Dean pushed castiel’s shoulders back up.  
Cas squinted his eyes and tilted his head “I’m sorry, have I misread the situation?”  
“No, no you’re hot and I ya know- but not in a parking lot outside Ellen’s.” Cas thought for a moment and then nodded.  
“Would you like to come back to mine after this?”  
Dean bit his lip and nodded. He couldn’t beleive he was going to he hooking up with the new teacher, not just that, he was horny as fuck and he was going to have to wait to get what he wanted.  
Cas, on the other hand, seemed not to care as he dismounted Dean and got out of the impala. Dean lay there for a second before getting up and leaving from his respected side also. “Oh and Dean? If you don’t wish for anyone to know we were making out in the car, I’d fix the hair. Only I can pull off the sex hair.” He added a wink.  
“Yeah, yeah, no one loves a narcissist.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Apart from the narcasist themselves.”

They walked into Ellen’s together to see that everyone was already sat round a rectangular table at the back for when there was a large party of guests. Rowena was sipping some fruity drink delicately, Charlie and Dorothy were drinking the same brand of beer and Mick was already clearly drunk and rosy cheeks, probably a result of the breakup.  
“Hey bitches.” Charlie smiled as Dean and Cas sat down at the two spare chairs.  
“That’s how you know she likes you.” Dean mumbled to Cas.  
“Oh yeah, she called me bitch when she proposed to me. ‘Hey bitch wanna like have this ring and be like be joined to me in holy matrimony or some shit’” she said, mocking her wife in a high pitched voice, even though they were both women.  
“No I did not! I’m romantic.” Charlie grumbled.  
“Okay, so she didn’t say it like that but you wanna know where she proposed to me at?” Cas nodded his head in anticipation. “A public restroom.”  
Cas laughed and clapped his hands as Charlie interrupted.  
“The ring fell out of my pocket when i pulled my pants down and rolled into her stall, I had to do it there and then so I didn’t ruin the magic of surprise.”  
“She tried to play it off like she did it on purpose, proposing whilst she was sat on the can.” Dorothy and everyone else laughed.  
“Let’s order food or else mick is definately gonna suffer the consequences.” Rowena sighed, looking across at the rosy-faced, British man.  
Mick ordered fries and a large American-style burger, which he gawped at when it came to the table in shock of how big it was. It had a knife through the centre. Rowena ordered fries also and chicken wings, Cas ordered just fries and a milkshake and dean ordered the same as Mick.  
Cas also ordered a ‘mocktail’ and dean ordered the same beer as Charlie and dot.  
“You don’t drink Cas?” Dean asked whilst they waited for their food.  
“Only sometimes, on occasion.”  
“Well this is an occasion.” Dean said already waving a server over. “Can I get an El Sol?” He asked them, handing them the money.  
“Oh no, Dean you don’t have to pay.” Cas protested but the server had already left.  
“All drinks are on me, besides I think you’d be a funny drunk, you seem too formal Right now.”  
“Oh, did I seem to formal in the car on the way over here?” Cas teased.  
“What happened in the car?” Dorothy asked. Just on time, and a great relief to Dean, Meg ran though the door and towards the table, sitting down on an empty chair across from Mick.  
“Sorry I’m late, boyfriends a dick, everything’s okay now.” She turned to Dean, owing him an explication after being one of his closest friends. “Kicked him outta the house after he threw a vase at my head, missed though, always was a bad aim.” She spoke too quickly and added a nervous laugh at the end. “Dean, hun. Order me some shots. Mick, some with me, we’re both despressed and I need a smoke.” They both left the table.

“Well that was fast and unexpected.” Cas noted.  
Dean ordered Meg some shots whilst Rowena slagged off her boyfriend. Dean didn’t really understand some of the things she was talking about as they were Scottish insults, the only thing he could hear her mutter was “something something cunt. Something or other bawbag.”  
Rowena always tried to seem pretty heartless so despite the angry tone, it was nice to see her show outward care for someone.  
When Mick and Meg came back from outside, she immediately went for her drinks, tipping three back quickly.  
Cas had gone halfway through his second beer and was already giggling to himself. Dean was on his third and didn’t feel anything so it was quite funny to watch. Suddenly, a hand rested on his thigh, it wasn’t his own, it was that of Castiel’s.  
It started trailing up, closer to his dick and he tensed up, earning a sideways glance from Charlie as they were listening to Rowena’s story about her Facebook group, grand coven gals that basically just posted gossip and this one girl called Francesca who said something weird or something.  
As soon as Cas got nearer, his hand started going back lower and then it swept round to the inside of his thigh. Dean could definitely feel is dick getting hard, Cas didn’t seem phased, it looked as though he was just listening to Rowena’s story.  
“And then I commented ‘who do you think you are?’ And guess what she said?” Mick seemed to be fully submerged in the story, his head falling off his hands as he tried to nod.  
Then their second round of drinks arrived as the server took their empty dishes away. When she asked about their meal, Cas palmed Dean’s dick lightly making him whimper and everyone look at him. “Headache.” He tried to say nonchalantly “the food was awesome thanks.” He tried to smile.  
They finished up their drinks and decided to leave. “You know what? I think Mick needs some rest.” Dorothy laughed.  
So it was final. Dean and cas had to walk home, they couldn’t be bothered with getting a cab anyway as it just cost extra money. So they were on a mission to cas’ house to Finnish what they’d started. Although, it was hard for Dean to make it all the way now he was turned on and hotter than a flame in anticipation.  
When they stopped at the lights to cross the road, Cas had pushed him up against the pole and sucked at his neck, leaving Dean whimpering, before the light went green and they crossed as if nothing had happened.  
Then they finally got to castiel’s apartment, groping at each other as they climbed the stairs and made it to his door. Cas desperately fumbled with the keys as Dean Palmed his own erection. As soon as they were in his apartment with the door closed, Cas was dragging Dean to the bedroom and pushing him down onto the bed.  
“God, if I ever have to wait that long again I’m gonna explode.”dean laughed   
Cas smiled and crashed their lips together whilst straddling Deans hips. Then he sat up, tightened his thighs around Dean and started rocking causing Dean to moan and let out a few ‘uh,uh,uh’s.  
This was the first time he was going to properly do it with a guy. Sure he’d grinded with Benny a little but he never got past the one minuite marker.  
This was the first time a guy would make him come, and he knew Cas was going to make him come too soon. Just looking up at those piercing blue eyes and messy hair made him realise that.  
“Too many clothes.” He said as Cas ground harder into him, panting harder himself.  
“I agree.” Cas growled and started taking off Deans shirt. Afterwards, Dean pulled off castiel’s waistcoat and then his shirt too. Then he reached down and unzipped his pants, letting Cas do the same as they both pulled them off so they were in their underwear. “Jesus Cas, you really work out, don’t you?” Dean said breathlessly.  
“Yeah, well it does great for your sex stamina Dean.” Cas smirked.  
“Oh, about that, I hope you know I’m not gonna last very long, what with all the groping and teasing that went on in the last two hours.”  
“Neither.” Cas laughed before palming Dean’s dick through his boxers. Dean bucked his hips up and let out a startled moan as Cas smirked like he’d got exactly what he wanted.  
Then Cas dug two fingers under Deans waistline and pulled his underwear down just under his balls, letting his hard, swollen cock break free. “I love your cock.” Cas said, stating hungrily at his red member which was leaking with Precome. Dean whimpered at the compliment. “Oh you like being complemented?” Cas almost whispered “who’s the narcissist now Dean?” Dean almost laughed but that was until Cas took the head of his cock into his hot, wet mouth.  
“Fuck, Cas!” Dean almost shouted as his tongue started swirling around the most sensetive part of his dick, swiping over his slit. Dean tried to still his hips but they kept bucking into Cas’ mouth, causing Cas to moan around him.  
He finally took Deans full cock into his mouth and swallowed. “Auh, oh fuck Cas yes, fuck.” Dean whined. His legs started shaking and he grabbed at Cas’ shoulders. “Fuck I’m, ah, i’m close Cas.” Just as dean had said that, Cas took his mouth from around cas’ dick with a popping sound, saliva strung from his full, red lips to the head. His eyes met Deans and they were blown and lustful.  
“Ah Cas, please.” Deans wet cock was now out in the cold air and cas had left him when he was about to come.  
Cas was above him whilst Dean was still on the bed. “I want you to duck my cock so bad, please. Want your hot, wet mouth around me.”  
“But Cas, I’ve never actually, Uh, sucked dick before.” Dean felt awkward but the hunger from cas’ face Didn’t die.  
“Even better, wanna see your clueless face with my big dick in your mouth.”  
Dean moaned and sat up, pulling Castiel’s underwear down and watching his dick spring up. “Shit.” He whispered to himself, he didn’t think he could have got any harder but apparently he did.  
“You like my cock?” Cas said, voice wrecked with lust, Dean didn’t answer, he just took the head in his moth and copied what Cas did to him. “Ah, yes Dean just like that, fuck!” Cas chanted over and over. “Ah Dean uh, uh, uh.” He panted.  
Dean sunk right down, swallowing Cas’ whole cock and cas practically screamed with how good it felt. “Fuck, yeah, yeah like that.” Cas said, his hips rocking, shoving his dick into Deans mouth. Dean pulled Cas’ thighs together and taking his cock back. Cas arched his back, shouting out again at the pleasure of this new found position and then Dean swallowed around his dick. Cas started panting quicker and Dean knew he was close so he let go just as Cas had done, pushing him into the bed.  
Dean jerked his cock a few times, making sure he was just as near the edge as Cas before crawling on top of him and kissing his passionately, then he filled the gap between their dicks and reached out to jerk them both off. “Fuck Dean, too good.” Cas moaned. Dean loved that Cas had come undone and it was hot as fuck, Dean was trying to keep his cool although he wanted to let go as much as castiel. He let go of their dicks and started rocking his hips, sucking hickeys into castiel’s neck and collarbone making Cas whine and buck up to press harder against Dean’s dick. This made Dean throw his head up and moan before speeding up the grinds. Both of them whining and moaning, cas chanting Dean’s name, Cas was the first one to spill. Eyes squeezing shut and mouth going slack, he came in the space between them. Shooting hot white ribbons out of his cock.  
Dean came straight after, getting pushed over the edge by the sight of Cas and gasping Cas’ name as he also came and the come mixed between them. Unlike Cas, his eyes were open but unfocused and his mouth was also slack.  
After his orgasm, he fell on top of Cas breathing heavily.  
“Wow, you’re really good at this.” Cas laughed into Dean’s hair.  
“Yeah? Well I’m a gay virgin.” Dean paused. “As in, I’ve never actually done it with a dude, I’m not a virgin virgin.”  
“Dean, you don’t have to label yourself, I was giving you a compliment. That was- awesome.”  
They both felt melted and tired but Cas went up to the bathroom and came back with a wet towel, wiping himself clean and then Dean, gently. The warm water made Dean hum in appreciation.  
“Seeing as it’s saturday tomorrow, you’re welcome to spend the night.” Cas said softly.  
“I’d like that.” Dean smiled.


	5. Love is a Many Splendoured Thing

“Good morning, Dean.” Cas said from across the room as Dean woke up in a strange bed. Oh my god, he’d slept with mr Novak, Castiel Novak, Cas.   
He couldn’t tell wether to freak out or fist pump the air.  
Of course, he was sober when he’d agreed to it but it was still a huge shock, it was so good too. He just sat up and grinned at the other man who had a towel wrapped loosely around his hips. “You can have a shower if you want, it’s down the hall.”  
Dean yawned and nodded as he got out of bed. Then he realised he was naked, of course he was, he’d just had sex, but there was something about the situation that suddenly made him feel self conscious.  
Then, all his self consciousness dissapeared as he saw cas’ eyes flick down and stop himself from staring at his cock. Yeah, he was getting checked out, but by Cas? He was definitely bigger in the downstairs department but he felt humbled and sorta turned on.  
He passed Cas, breathing in his clean smell and headed for the showers.  
As soon as he stepped in, he noticed how nice the water pressure was as it ran down his back. Cas didn’t just seem fancy in the clothes department, he also seemed to take pretty good care of himself genereally. Dean picked up a bottle of citrus shampoo, there was an identical bottle of conditioner next to it.  
It was marketed for women but it didn’t seem like Cas cared, and he shouldn’t. He didn’t understand the female scents and men’s scents barrier because damn, he smelled good. If he was a chick, he’d be all over him. Then he realised, he was all over him. It was still kinda hard to get over the no homo rule everybody always liked to shout. He was proud that he was all over Cas, that was some good sex he had last night. It made Dean feel hot again just thinking about it.  
He massaged the lemony scent into his scalp and shut his eyes under the water. It was so relaxing, not just his bathroom but cas’ apartment was so clean and tidy. It put him at ease for some reason.  
Then he used the conditioner which felt so soft, and then went for a coconut body wash, he was going to smell like a tropical island once he was done in the shower. He washed his thighs and stomach, then hesistated around his dick, looking at the door.  
Oh what the hell, he lathered up his dick and fucked into his dick with images of Cas reaching climax. He finally came with the other mans name on his lips, maybe a little too loudly as when he went back to the bedroom, Cas was smirking.  
“Nice shower?” He asked.  
“Uh, yeah you have, Uh really nice shampoo.” Dean mumbled.  
“Oh so that’s what you used to masturbate to thoughts of me.” Deans breath hitched and then Cas added “I could hear you moaning my name.”  
Dean tried to remain cool “actually I used your body wash.”   
Cas laughed and came closer to Dean, breathing him his scent, then he looked up at him through his eyelashes. “You smell nice.”  
Dean tried to smile but he was so entranced. Cas was wearing a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the top and black slacks. A black tie was loose around his neck.  
“Got any plans today Dean?” He said going back to normal and looking for some cufflinks in his drawer.   
“Uh, no. Got anything in mind?” He answered, immediately kicking himself, maybe Cas was just asking him a question.  
“Well, I wanted to go out for a stroll in the park if you wanted to come.” Dean hesitated, he really did like Cas but a stroll in a park might lead to chick flick moments and they had only just met really. (And had sex but Dean pushed that thought away.)  
Cas looked stony and then started laughing. “There’s a fair on, I wanted to go to it. I’m not a 1950’s romantic.” Dean smiled, now fairs, he could get used to. Especially if they were selling food.   
He quickly got changed with Cas’ eyes on him the whole time and they decided to walk to get the impala.

“Hello baby.” Dean smiles as they saw it in the almost empty parking lot. Cas also seemed happy to see his car, which Dean appreciated. They got in the car and it was pretty cold so Cas decided to sit fairly close to Dean, seeing as he had a bench seat and there were no seatbelts.   
Cas told Dean how to get to the Fair and they set off.   
“I had a good time last night.” Said Dean breaking the silence.   
“Better than if you were with a woman?” Cas joked.  
“I don’t have to answer that.” Dean smiled. “I have and always will be Bi, no matter who’s mouth I put my dick in.”  
Cas grinned at him. “I like that answer, Dean and I hope you at least enjoyed it enough to let me suck your cock again.” Cas said it so stoicly and inncently it somehow made it even hotter.  
“Definitely.” Dean smirked. “You’re so hot, you know that?”  
“I may have some idea,” Cas laughed “I think we’ve already established our narcasisms.”  
“Oh since we’re speaking of narcissism, I just wanna say how hot is was that you were checking me out when I got out of bed this morning, couldn’t keep your eyes of my cock.” Cas blushed, which was Dean’s desired effect.   
“Yeah well, I liked how you masturbated in the shower to me, I liked hearing you moan my name.”  
“Fuck.” Dean sort of whispered. “You’re the definition to two can play at that game.” He laughed a little.  
“What we’re you thinking of in the shower, Dean?”  
Cas asked.  
“I was thinking about your face when you come, it’s so hot, how you have your eyes tightly closed and your face slack. Shit. That and your stupid sex hair and pillow talk. I hate how hot you are.” He laughed. “I was thinking about the way you gasped and pressed our dicks together when you got needy, or how you went from a top and then got too whiny and let me be a top.”  
Cas laughed but his voice was slightly cracked. “We definitely need to do it again, what we did last night.”  
Dean paused for a moment. They had parked in front of the fair, there was a big wheel, a small rollwercoaster, waltzers and stalls everywhere.   
“Would- would you consider this a date?” Dean asked and then it was silent again.  
“Do you want it to be a date?” Castiel asked.  
“I do if you do?”  
“Then yes, this is a date mr Winchester. Now c’mon, we’ve not eaten breakfast and I smell burgers.”   
They headed to the stall and got two cokes and a portion of chips to share, then they went to sit on a bench and watch people on the beast, which was a huge pole with seats all around it which went up and dropped them down.   
“Do you wanna go on that?” Cas Dean asked Cas.  
“I don’t know- I’m never really good with rides.” He admitted.  
“Then why did you bring us to a fair? C’mon.” He grabbed Cas’ Hand and threw their trash in the trash can. He ordered two tickets and they waited for the ride to stop. “I’m scared.” Cas laughed, although he didn’t actually find it funny, he was kind of embarrassed. “Look, if this is a date, we need to make it memorable. Face those fears Cas” he punched him in the shoulder lightly and as the ride stopped, they went to find some seats. The person that owned the ride walked around, making sure everyone was strapped in properly. The air was still dewy and cold and it made it even more exciting. Everywhere smelled like wet field and carnival food.   
“Are you r-r-r-r-ready?” An automated voice shouted through the speakers. Cas reached for Dean’s hand and Dean squeezed it back. Suddenly a sound of air hornes played through the speaker, followed by a remix of five-year-old-popsongs and the chairst shot up. They only went halfway before dropping down, only slightly. Causing Cas to accidentally scream. Dean gripped his hand tightly and was laughing at the sensation of dropping. Then it shot up again and now Cas was also laughing after getting used to the sensation.  
Now they were cheering and asking to go higher and drop further. Dean looked over at Cas who was having so much fun and his heart swelled a little, that wasn’t really supposed to happen when you’ve just met the guy but they were on a date so it was ok.  
It dropped down again and this time a camera flashed in front of their faces that was connected to the pole. It went up one more time and then the ride slowed down, coming to an and.  
“That was so fun!” Cas sang practically skipping off the ride. He’d convinced Dean that he wanted to go on the rollercoaster and the waltzers and the Ferris wheel. “Wait, we need to get the picture.” Dean said, walking over to the stall. Their picture was on the screen behind the person selling them and Dean bought two, it cost him eight dollars but it was worth it because the picture was, well it was cute.  
Cas was grinning, hands in the air and eyes shining whilst Dean was looking at him fondly. It made him blush when he saw the photo but Cas smiled at it just as fondly. “I love it!” Cas said holding it to his chest, this first date was going quite quick he thought.  
They went on the waltzers, then the rollercoaster and then decided to buy Cotten candy for the Ferris wheel. They’d just bought a large one to tear and share between them. They sat on the seat, head buzzing from all the rides they’d been on and then suddenly carnival music was playing and they were being lifted slowly. They started picking at the candy floss when Cas turned to Dean. “Thank you so much for accompanying me here and convincing me to go on the rides, I’ve had fun.”  
Dean smiled at him. “What are first dates for?”  
Cas looked down at Deans lips and licked his own. Dean did the same. They were now at the top of the wheel, paused as the people at the bottom got off. Dean leaned in and sealed their lips together softly, Cas took Dean’s face in his hands and they shut their eyes. Dean didn’t know if it was the buzz from the all the festival rides or if it was the kiss but everything was tingling and his heart was beating. Then Castiel pulled away. “I’d really like to get to know you, Dean Winchester.”  
“Yeah, me too.” Dean smiled dizzily. They were now descending and it was nearly their turn to get off.”  
When they decided to walk back to the car, Dean spotted a fun house. “Heh, reminds me of grease.” He smiled before singing part of ‘you’re the one that I want’ in a squeaky voice.  
“You like grease?” Cas said turning to him.   
“I mean, it’s not usually the kind of movie I go for but it’s a guilty pleasure I guess.”  
Cas smiled at him. “It’s mine too, I have one and two at home and I know just how to end this date.”  
They got back to Cas’ apartment and ordered pizzas before sitting back on the coach, huddled together under a large, chunky knitted blanket that smelled just as nice as the Cas he was lying against. He pulled a slice up from the pizza and started chewing on it as ‘love is a many splendoured thing’ started playing on the tv with Olivia Newton John and John Travolta started splashing in the waves on the screen.  
“I like this bit.” Cas mumbled, eyes still on the screen. Dean snuggled up next to Cas a bit more. It was so domestic to he cuddled up on the couch under a big blanket, watching Grease but it the nicest date he’d been on. Somehow it was totally cliche but also so different from the dates that everyone else expects.  
They were in the conform of Castiels home, warm and cozy together just enjoying each others company and that made Deans heart swell again just a little bit.   
‘I solve my problems and I see the light’ the cartoon title at the beginning started playing and Dean took another bite of pizza. He was pretty relaxed even though he barely knew the other guy. 

-

After the movie ended the two were too cozy to even get up. Dean was softly singing “you better shape up, cos I need a man.” And Cas was internally laughing at him, Dean definitely didn’t seem the type to enjoy grease so much.   
“Okay, seeing as I don’t want to move, we’ll watch number two.” Cas decided.  
“Tell me about it, Stud.” Dean laughed as Cas put the dvd into the player.  
“Never thought you were the type, Dean.” Cas half laughed, half looked up fondly.  
“Isn’t it the most? To say the least.” Dean quoted.  
“The very least.” Cas quoted back making them both laugh before the other man came bounding back to the couch to sit with Dean.  
At the end of Grease 2 Dean told Cas that he wouldn’t overstay his welcome but as soon as he got to the door he was greeted by a fluffy white cat.  
“You’re aloud cats in your apartment?” Was the only thing Dean said before taking off his shoes again and now they were sat playing with Cas’ cat on the floor.  
Then he really did need to go so he promised Cas he would text him when he got home and he drove away in his impala smiling to himself.  
Shit, first date and poor hopeless man was in love.

When he got home, Dean was dancing around his kitchen singing ‘greased lighting’ , which he wasn’t ashamed to admit he knew all the words to.   
He’d texted Cas that he was back home but he hadn’t got a reply yet so he decided to call Charlie.  
When she answered the phone all he heard down the line was heavy breathing and a “shit I answered.” Before she hung up.  
He then got a text saying [sorry, callr youu bak in 2 mins dorothy canceled wrok;) ]  
Dean laughed then realised what he had heard and mumbled a small ew to himself before laughing again. He lay on the couch grinning and thinking about Cas, not caring if his heart was racing. He loved the fact he had discovered his sexuality and could now think openly about other dudes. Then his phone started ringing and it was finally from Charlie.

“Whew, what’s up buttercup.” Charlie sounded extremely happy.  
“You need to help me.” Dean pleased.  
Charlie’s tone changed when she said “oh god whats happened?”  
“I’m- I’m in love.” Dean admitted.  
The phone was silent for a few seconds before Charlie started laughing.  
“Oh no much terror, so scare. What is this? A chic flick. Just go find her and make sweeet sweeet life to her.” She still sounded dazed.  
“I already had sex with HIM.” Dean corrected.  
“Well, at least now you know I was right dean-o” Charlie smiled to herself.  
“But we’ve only just met.” Dean complained.  
“So? Spill the beans who is it that’s stolen my best brother I never had’s heart?”  
“Cas” dean mumbled.  
“What?” Charlie asked from the other side.  
“The new teacher, Castiel Novak.”  
“Oh my god!” Charlie squealed. “You totally went home with him last night didn’t you?”  
Dean smiled, remembering those good memories. “Yeah I did and I went on a date with him today.”  
Charlie squealed again. “I ship it so much, wait I’m telling dot. BABE COME HERE DEAN HAS SOMETHIG TO TELL YOUUU!” Charlie shouted.  
“No- Charlie I don’t want people kno-“  
“Hey dean what’s up.” Dorothy’s voice sounded.  
“I erm, slept with mr Novak the end.” Dean said quickly. Dorothy also squealed just as much as Charlie.  
“And he went on a date with him today.” He heard Charlie tell her.  
“Spill the deets.” Dot asked him so Dean told them everything, although it took longer than it should have because of all the screaming.  
“What are you waiting for?” Charlie asked “go text his sexy ass.” Then she hung up.

Dean decided she was right and sent him a quick text.

To: Cas  
From: Dean  
[hey, I had a really good time today (and last night) I really want to do it again some time if that’s ok with you, I think you’re really hot and cool and all that shit xxx

He went to make himself some coffee whilst he waited for the reply but whilst it was brewing he got a text back.

To: Dean  
From: Cas  
[definately! Today was so fun and I can’t help but keep imagining last nights events, it was so hot! X]

Dean smiled and put down his phone.  
God damnit, if only he could curl his hair and put on a leather jacket and then everything would e so easy. He cursed grease for its unrealistic expectations


End file.
